The present invention relates in general to the field of physiotherapy, and in particular to a new and useful dynamic splint and treatment method for the hands of a person suffering from a spastic condition.
In people suffering from a spastic condition such as cerebral palsy, the thumbs of the hands are often adducted. Adduction of the thumb is a condition where the thumb is closed in over the palm of the hand and is hyperextended. In such individuals the index finger may also flex into a useless position.
The foregoing conditions are extremely debilitating in that they prevent the individual from using a finger tip pinch action to grasp small objects between the tips of the thumb and forefinger. Other pinching actions of the human hand such as holding objects between the thumb and the index finger, or the index and the long fingers are also prevented. The individual is also unable to bring his or her hands into a so-called "beer can" position where a larger object can be engaged between the thumb and index finger and along the surfaces of the thumb and index finger.
To enable persons with spastic conditions to use their hands more efficiently, devices known as dynamic splints have been used which function to achieve thumb abduction wherein the thumb is spread out away from the palm and slightly flexed into a more useful position. Some dynamic splints also include structures for extending the index finger.
Known dynamic splints utilize pads which are interconnected by springs for engaging various parts of the hand. One such structure is known as the Oppenheimer spring wire splint. Such splints are available for example, from Fred Sammons, Inc. of Brookfield, Ill. These known dynamic splints are uncomfortable and cumbersome to wear. This situation is particularly aggravated in the case of a child with a spastic condition. It is particularly hard for children to tolerate wearing known dynamic splints. When supplied by the physiotherapist they are quickly removed by the child.
There is thus a clear need for a dynamic splint which functions to abduct the thumb and extend the index finger while being comfortable to wear.
This will be described in geater detail herein. The present invention involves the use of a glove-like structure for use as an effective dynamic splint for the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,122 to Stanley et al discloses a sport's glove having specialized padding arrangements which incorporate slow recovery foam to maximize the ability of the glove to absorb shock or trauma inflicted upon vunerable areas of the hand. A palmar thumb pad is used, although the placement of the pad is somewhat different. No mention however, is made of restricting the movement of the thumb relative to the index finger. The glove is also made primarily of non-elastic material .
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,877 to Chong discloses a sports glove including reinforcing patches in spots subjected to abrasion from the handling of a racquet. Here again, pads are applied over some areas of the thumb. The position of the pads is not intended for any therepeutic affect on the hand, nor is the glove made predominantly of elastic material so as to be stretched over the hand.
Glove-like splints for immobilizing the hand are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,647 to Antypas and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,218 to Cronin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,009 to Rowley et al shows an inflatable structue for an injured part of the body including the hand.
Splint or brace structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,405 to Collins and U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,225 to Beeman. Both use springs and engagement pads and loops for various parts of the hand.